


Possesive Jackson

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Shower Sex, Top Jackson Whittemore, possesive jackson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Stiles siempre ha estado sentado en el banco cuando hay un partido de lacrosse, simplemente no le importa, siempre le gusta apoyar y alabar a sus compañeros, en especial a sus amigos y a su novio, quien mete la mayoría de los goles.Hasta que juega y un jugador de otro equipo decide ir a por Stiles.O Stiles acaba en el suelo y Jackson lo cura con sexo en la ducha.





	Possesive Jackson

Stiles siempre ha estado sentado en el banco cuando hay un partido de lacrosse, simplemente no le importa, siempre le gusta apoyar y alabar a sus compañeros, en especial a sus amigos y a su novio, quien mete la mayoría de los goles.

—¡Vamos, Jackson! —Exclama Stiles cuando Jackson mete el quinto gol de la noche, dedicándoselo rápidamente a su novio en el banco. Stiles sonríe y se sonroja, guiñándole el ojo. 

Esta noche no parece ser distinta hasta que el entrenador Finstock grita: —¡Stilinski! Al campo.

El equipo finge no sorprenderse, y Stiles salta y es alabado por el resto de la manada que está en las gradas al verlo entrar al campo y correr hacia Jackson, Isaac, Boyd y Scott. Todos los lobos palmean su espalda, y Jackson deja un casto beso en sus labios.

El equipo se pone en posición para la próxima jugada y la pelota entra en juego, Stiles corre hacia su posición para recoger la pelota, y sin creérselo, la atrapa y se la lanza a un Scott que está preparado para marcar, cosa que hace y se acerca para celebrar con su mejor amigo.

Antes de que nadie pueda reaccionar, un jugador del otro equipo que está enfadado por perder por tanta mayoría de goles, corre hacia Stiles y lo placa, haciendo que el pobre humano prácticamente vuelve y caiga sobre su mano.

—¡Stiles! —Exclaman varias personas, pero el primero en llegar es Jackson pese a que es el que más lejos está, se arrodilla y agarra con suavidad la muñeca magullada de su novio. —No está rota, ni hay esguince, cariño. Te pondrás bien.

Jackson deja un beso en la muñeca de Stiles y luego se intenta levantar para matar al tipo que ha hecho daño a su novio, pero Stiles lo agarra y lo mira con sus brillantes ojos ámbar. —Jackson, por favor llévame al vestuario.

Jackson acepta a regañadientes, pero su lobo interior le hace querer sacar del peligro a su compañero, así que lo alza en brazos pese a que pueda caminar, y lo lleva al vestuario. El lobo gruñe a las personas que intentan acercarse a Stiles, y sigue su camino hacia el vestuario, al entrar, cierra la puerta y sienta al humano sobre un banco.

—¿Estás bien, verdad? —Pregunta Jackson mirando al humano con preocupación, Stiles asiente y agarra por las mejillas al lobo antes de besarlo suavemente. —Necesito que lo digas, quiero escuchar tu corazón. 

—Jackson, estoy bien. —Responde Stiles, haciendo que el lobo suspire tranquilo al escuchar la verdad en las palabras de su novio. Jackson vuelve a besar a Stiles con más fuerza y arranca la ropa y protecciones del cuerpo del humano, dejándolo desnudo y a merced de un lobo posesivo y sobreprotector. —Estás pagando por la ropa.

Jackson gruñe y levanta a Stiles colocando sus manos en el trasero pálido del humano, lo lleva a las duchas y la enciende mientras muerde con fuerza el cuello de Stiles, dejando numerosas marcas en la piel pálida, marcándolo como suyo de nuevo.

—Mío, jodidamente mío. —Gruñe Jackson meciendo sus caderas contra el trasero de Stiles, haciendo que su erección resbale entre las nalgas pálidas y llenas de lunares. La única respuesta que obtiene de Stiles son gemidos y murmullos ilegibles. La espalda de Stiles pegada por completo contra los azulejos, dejando que Jackson haga lo que quiera con él, porque sabe que es verdad, que es suyo, suene como suene. 

El dedo de Jackson rodea la entrada de Stiles, preparándolo para él, metiendo un segundo y tercer dedo hasta que la entrada de Stiles está lo suficientemente estirado para él, aunque lo haya hecho con un poco de prisa. La erección del lobo entra en Stiles, y ambos gimen de puro placer, necesitados de esa conexión.

Jackson sigue moviendo sus caderas de forma frenética hasta que escucha que el partido ha terminado, sigue moviendo sus caderas con más fuerza hasta que viene en el interior de Stiles, generando también el orgasmo del humano sin tan si quiera haberse tocado. 

—¿Estás bien, bebé? —Pregunta Jackson con suavidad, ayuda a Stiles a poner los pies en el suelo de la ducha, evitando que se caiga por sus piernas de gelatina tras el orgasmo. —Venga, vamos a vestirte, no quiero que nadie te vea desnudo.

—Jodido lobo posesivo. —Murmura Stiles con una sonrisa divertida, pero deja que Jackson lo ayude a vestirse justo cuando el equipo entra en el vestuario. Nadie parece percatarse de lo que acaban de hacer, pero claramente los lobos sí, ya que ponen muecas de asco y su nariz se arruga. 

—Stiles y yo nos vamos, os vemos en la reunión de la manada en un rato. —Dice Jackson poniéndose la chaqueta y dándole la mano a Stiles. —¿Qué ha pasado con el tipo ese?

—Nadie lo sabe, pero digamos que Derek y Peter han hablado con él. —Dice Isaac encogiéndose de hombros. Todos saben lo que le habrá pasado al tipo por meterse con el humano de la manada Hale.


End file.
